Who again
by s8atergirl
Summary: After learning a secert Kagome goes to live with Koga until something happen. But what will happen when the same dream comes up for 2 years everytime she goes to sleep. Does the dream mean anything or is she just thinking it will happen? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Running as fast as she could knowing that he was right behind her. She had no where to turn and no one to turn to. With the well closed off forever all her friends ignoring her. She messed up big time. She found a cave to hide in. She crawled in hoping he would not find her. When she saw his feet pop up she brought her knees up to her chest hoping he would not find her.

END OF DREAM

Kagome jumped up and could not belived that she has had that same dream every night so far. She could not figure out what she would do to make this person so mad at her and to make her friends ignore her. All Kagome could do was sit there and wounder. She looked around to see that everyone was gone execpte Shippo. Kagome went over to Shippo and woke him awake.

Shippo woke up and said "Where is Everyone"?

"That is why I woke you up to see if you knew where they went" Kagome said.

Before Shippo could answer Sango came back to the camp with some firewood. "Hey Kagome I'm glad you are awake you can help me build a fire." Sango said. "Where are the boys at"Kagome said. "They went hunting for breakfast" Sango said.

Once they got the fire build the boys came up with breakfast. Inuyasha sat it down and sat in a tree. Kagome thought to herself " man he has been keeping to himself these past few days I wounder why?"

Well the girls were cutting up the deer Inuyasha looked at Kagome and thought "How am I going to tell her I don't want her travling with us and I want KiKyo travling" With that tought Inuyasha decided to go for a run.

Kagome looked up and saw Inuyasha was gone and she looked at Sango. Sango just shurged her shoulders and kept on cutting. "I'm going to go for a walk" Kagome said. She started down a path.

Well she was walking she heard two people talking and decided to be a cirous george and walk over there and hid behind the tree. It was two kids complaing that there parents never let them go out and do anything fun. Kagome got annoyed by the conversation and kept on walking.

When she got back to camp she Inuyasha was back and everyone was packed and ready to move on. Kagome grabed her bag and climbed on to Inuyasha back.

It was time for lunch and the group decided to take a break. "Kagome and everyone else I have to tell you something that is very important and can't wait any longer" Inuyasha anounced. We all gave him our full attention when all of sudden a world wind came by. Once the dust cleared and Inuyasha noticed Kagome was gone.

Inuyasha turned his head and saw Koga had Kagome in his arms. Inuyahsa thought to himself "Why do I feel so jelous when this flee bitten wolf comes by to vist Kagome I mean I don't like her. I'm in love with Kikyo I can not be in love with Kagome. Can I?"

"Put her down" Inuyasha yelled. "who is going to make me" Koga yelled back. "Kagome how are you letting him hold you" Inuyasha said.

Kagome thought to her self " I never got to tell him that Koga and I have been seeing each other every night and I keep finding myself falling in love with him"

"Um Inuyasha I am not going to tell him to put me down" Kagome said. "Why?" Inuyasha said getting annoyed. "Because...

Before she could finsh her sentence a demon poped up and tryed to attack Koga because he had Kagome in his arms.

Once the battle was completed Koga took his leave and Inuyasha and the gang went on for a few more hours before they decided it was time to stop for the night.

Kagome knew she could not see Koga tonight because Inuyasha keeps wondering why she is going out every night. Kagome layed down and went to sleep.

DREAM

Running as fast as she could knowing that he was right behind her. She had no where to turn and no one to turn to. With the well closed off forever all her friends ignoring her. She messed up big time. She found a cave to hide in. She crawled in hoping he would not find her. When she saw his feet pop up she brought her knees up to her chest hoping he would not find her. He got down on his hands and knees and looked in the cave and began to come inside the cave. She got up as fast as she could and started to run again. she was about to jump over a log when it start to rain and she triped over the log. "Well it looks like I caught you finaly you little brat" He said in a deep voice.

END OF DREAM

Kagome woke up in a cold sweat. This time there was more to the dream. She looked around and saw everyone was asleep but Inuyasha was missing. She decide it was time to get up and she went to got look for Inuysha she came up behind the path and saw Inuyasha and Kikyo talking.

"Have you told her yet" Kikyo asked in a very angry mood. "No I have not I have been trying and I don't know how to" Inuyasha said. Kikyo saw Kagome behind the tree and decided it was time. "Inuyasha all you have to say is. Kagome you should not be travling with us anymore because I do not love you. I love Kikyo. She is a lot stronger and better looking person then you are" Kikyo said. "Okay I will but not in that wording" Inuyasha said.

Koga was running and saw Kagome and came up just in time to hear what Kikyo said. He looked down at Kagome and saw tears in her eyes and he wraped his arms around her. Koga decided the best place would be is to take her back to his tribe.

Inuyasha turned around and saw that Kagome and Koga have heared the whole thing. "There babe everything has been taken care of. You don't have to worry about a thing." Kikyo said. Inuyasha turned around and looked at Kikyo.

Koga got Kagome back to his tribe and they both sat down on a rock on top of the caves and they shared a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Running as fast as she could knowing that he was right behind her. She had no where to turn and no one to turn to. With the well closed off forever all her friends ignoring her. She messed up big time. She found a cave to hide in. She crawled in hoping he would not find her. When she saw his feet pop up she brought her knees up to her chest hoping he would not find her. He got down on his hands and knees and looked in the cave and began to come inside the cave. She got up as fast as she could and started to run again. she was about to jump over a log when it start to rain and she triped over the log. "Well it looks like I caught you finaly you little brat" He said in a deep voice. She looked at him in terror. She rolled on to her stomace and started to pull her self away. He reached down and pulled her back to him. "I told you...

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome sat up as fast as she could. Koga looked at her and said " what is the matter." Kagome looked down at him hoping he would not sense how scared she was "nothing I just had a bad dream" Kagome laied back down and looked at him. "Okay well lets go back to sleep" Koga said as he started to close his eyes.

Kagome was relived that he did not sense anything. Kagome decided to just lay there and watch Koga sleep. "I don't want to have that same dream again" Kagome thought to herself.

As Koga was falling back to sleep he thought to himself " I wounder why she was so scared. I just decided to ignore it because it was to late and I did not want a argument. I could just see in her eyes that she did not want me to ask about it."

Well Kagome was waiting for dawn to come she could feel her eyes getting heaver and heaver. she was not for sure if she was going to be able to stay awake any longer. Just as she was about to fall asleep Koga got up. "Good morrning beautiful" Koga said well giving Kagome a kiss. "Good morrning handsome" Kagome said well she was yawning. "You should stay in bed you don't look like you feel to good" Koga said with a worryed look. "No, I mean I want to get up and help you or someone eles and we also need to go look for the shards" Kagome said with a silly grin on her face.

After helping everyone she needed to her and Koga decided it was time to head out. They decided since it was a nice day out they would walk instead of running. While they were walking they came across a medow Koga picked a few flowers and gave them to Kagome.

It was like a perfect wounder land when all of a sudden the sky turned dark. Koga and Kagome looked up and saw a miasma above them. Before they knew it Inuyasha and all them apeared out of the forest. They all were looking for the evil deamon and waited for it to apear.

"Naraku" Everyone yelled at once. "This time I have decided to face you all with my heart. We will make this a fear fight. DEAL" Naraku said. "What happens to us if we lose to you" Shippo asked. Everyone looked at him and laughed. "We will defeat him this time" Sango said. " If you all lose you will have to give me the miko Kagome and I will take Kikyo as well. I will make it a double victory for me. As I plan on not losing too the likes of you." Naraku said.

With that all said the team gathered up and got ready to fight. Sango and the monk was on the left side. Kagome and Kikyo on the right, Inuyash was in front, and Koga had the back. They all attacked at once and killed him.

They all screamed in joy Sango got her brother back. Inuyasha got Kikyo life and soul back. Koga looked at Kagome and saw her to start to disapear. "Koga" Kagome screamed as she was gone. Everyone looked around and did not see her anywhere.

They all spent the next few days looking for her and could not find her. "You old miko. Do you know what happen to Kagome" Koga asked. "Yes I do" Kaede said. "why do ye all come and sit down and I will tell you why" Kaede said. Everyone came and sat down

**BEGININING**

Well ye all know Kagome is from the future and she travels through the well. She was sent here to do a mission by her father. Her father is a very powerful man. He was able to convence or stand up to any he wanted to. Well he decided it was time to send Kagome on a mission. She was sent here to protect the jewel and you all know what happen it broke. So her father decided that she will go and collect the jewel and once it was complete she would be sent back home and would never be able to return here.

**END**

Everyone looked at each other as if they did not hear a thing she said. Then everyone looked at Koga and saw how sad he looked. They all gave him an aplogie and walked out to leave him alone for awhile. Koga got up and went to his cave and laied down.

**WITH KAGOME**

"Where am I" Kagome thought. She looked up and saw nothing but the blue sky. She sat up and saw her dad there in fron of her. "Dad why am I here I should be back with Koga" Kagome said with tears coming to her eyes. " I'm sorry but you have completed your mission there and it is time to get back to the real world and keep moving on. You got to have your fun and all but now you are going to learn how to grow up and learn how to exsperance your pain with out crying understand" Her dad said looking staright into her eyes. "Yes man"Kagome said.

She got up and walked into her house to go to sleep for the night.

**DREAM**

Running as fast as she could knowing that he was right behind her. She had no where to turn and no one to turn to. With the well closed off forever all her friends ignoring her. She messed up big time. She found a cave to hide in. She crawled in hoping he would not find her. When she saw his feet pop up she brought her knees up to her chest hoping he would not find her. He got down on his hands and knees and looked in the cave and began to come inside the cave. She got up as fast as she could and started to run again. she was about to jump over a log when it start to rain and she triped over the log. "Well it looks like I caught you finaly you little brat" He said in a deep voice. She looked at him in terror. She rolled on to her stomace and started to pull her self away. He reached down and pulled her back to him. "I told you I got you" the guy yelled. She screamed in pain and kicked him where it really hurt. She got to her feet and started to run until she ran into a wall. " I don't ever rember this being here." she tought. she started to feel around and found a little hole and started to crawl under the whole. When she turned around...

**END OF DREAM**

Kagome sat up and looked in the mirror. She could not blieved that it has been 2 years ever since this dream has been happening. She got up and put her clothes on and went down stairs to start working on her dail chorse and then go do lessons and back to bed. That was all she had to do in life was nothing better to do.

Koga got up and went hunting for breakfast. He did not that much anymore he got up with hunting and went back ate. Help organize and watch the pups was all he did.

Inuyasha and Kikyo were happily married with a child on the way. They were enjoying life as it was going by.

Sango and Miroku were happily married with one child and one on the way. They had arguments and all but they stick by each other.

Shippo on the other hand was out getting him self in trouble. He found some other fox and they formed a pack and they go village to village attacking people.

Kagome was missing Koga more as the days went by she was hoping he was doing the same.

_**Author note**__**: I am going to try to update all the chapters I can because I am in the process of moving and I will be with out enternet for awhile. I will try to update a chapter a day until I move then it will be awhile. Thankyou for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome got up in the morrning to get ready. She thought to her self " at least I did not have that dream. Come to think of it I have not have had that dream in a couple of nights"

Kagome made it down stairs and started to eat breakfast. Then she went to do her morrning work.

**WITH KOGA**

Koga was pacing around the cave. His little sister came up and said to him " what wrong buba" Koga looked down at her and smiled and said " nothing is wrong Reptar. Don't worry why you go play with the other pups. Mom and dad will be here today to pick you up"

Reptar got up and went to play with the other pups. "Hey you guys do you know what is wrong with my buba?" Reptar asked. They all looked at her and said "No".

Koga was pacing around and everyone was starting to get annoyed by it. "Something bad is going to happen. I just can't shake this feeling that something bad is going to happen." Koga said.

It was finaly evening and Koga decided it was time to go for a long run.

**WITH INUYASHA**

"Babe is there something wrong you seem so tense today" Kikyo said. "I am fine forget about it" Inuyasha said and walked out of the hut. Inuyasha decided it was time for him to go for a run too.

WITH MIroku

"I am goning for a walk Sango be back later" Miroku yelled. " Okay dear" Sango yelled back.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome walked in because it started to get dark. She sat down at the table with her brothers and her sisters. They all started to eat and Kagome looked at her dad and said "Why do you always have to be a jerk?" Kagome said.

"I am never mean what are you talking about" Vernie said. "I am saying you are always yelling at us for doing something stupid. For example we are not to fall in love, enjoy life, go to partys and there is alot more."Kagome said

Her whole family looked at her with a scared look on ther face. Kagome turn and looked at her dad and she could see he was about to blow...

**AUTHOR NOTE:** _**sorry for such a short chapter I will update a longer on tomrrow. But don't panic something good is about to happen.**_


	4. Chapter 4

She looked at her dad. "I work so hard and do everything in the world for you kids. All you guys do is treat me like trash." Vernie said. " No one treats you like trash you just think we treat you like trash. I see you hit mom. You are just lucky I don't go for help" Kagome yelled. "Well why don't you go and get help. Wait let me guess you are scared of me" Vernie yelled. " I am not scared of you. I don't get help because I don't want to envolve my siblings in this mess you have created. Why do you even have kids if you are going to treat them like trash." Kagome said. " I have kids because I love kids." Vernie said. " So you love kids so I am guessing you don't love me. If you did you would of never took me away from Koga. He was the man I love." Kagome said with tears coming out of her eyes. " I told you that ther is no such thing as crying." Vernie said.

Vernie got up and went up to Kagome and slaped her in the face. Kagome looked up in his eyes and saw the sign that I better run if I want to stay alive. Kagome got up and started to run. It was nothing but pitch black out side. Kagome thought to her self " I can't belive my dream is coming true"

Running as fast as she could knowing that he was right behind her. She had no where to turn and no one to turn to. With the well closed off forever all her friends ignoring her. She messed up big time. She found a cave to hide in. "I hope he don't find me. I should have never said those thing and why did he slap me."Kagome though.

When she saw his feet pop up she brought her knees up to her chest hoping he would not find her. He got down on his hands and knees and looked in the cave and began to come inside the cave. She got up as fast as she could and started to run again. she was about to jump over a log when it start to rain and she triped over the log. "OW that hurt" Kagome screamed in pain.

"Well it looks like I caught you finaly you little brat" He said in a deep voice. She looked at him in terror. She rolled on to her stomace and started to pull her self away. He reached down and pulled her back to him. "I told you I got you" the guy yelled. She screamed in pain and kicked him where it really hurt. She got to her feet and started to run until she ran into a wall. " I don't ever rember this being here." she tought. she started to feel around and found a little hole and started to crawl under the whole.

She turned around and saw him getting up. "This is my only chance." Kagome thought. Kagome made the whole big enough and crawled through the hole." Once she made it through everything went black.

**WITH KOGA**

Koga stoped for a break when he smelled Inuyasha and Mirku walking this way. Koga was holding his ground.

Inuyasha and Mirku meet each other a while back and ws just talking. When they came out from behind a tree they saw Koga.

"Hey" Mirku and Inuyasha said at the same time. "Hey what are you two doing out" Koga said looking away from them.

They were about to say something when a fimilar sent came to Koga and Inuyasha nose. They were all surprized to who came running out of the bushes.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome finaly woke up and rembered what happen. She got up and decided to keep runingbecause she did not know if he made it through the hole.

Kagome was running so fast she did not know where she was going. When all of sudden she ran through some bushes.

Kagome looked at who she ran into and was very suprized to who it was. She could not belive who it was and where she was.

Kagome could not belive it was Koga. "Kagome how did you get here. Why are you limping. Why do you smell like blood?" Koga asked.

Kagome was looking around "There is no time to answer quiestions I need a place to hide!"Kagome yelled. They all looked at each other worried and took Kagome to Mirku house so she could hide.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** _**Okay here is the next chapter I hope you enjoyed it is still short it is only because I am typeing these at the last moment so please excuse the miss spellling and grammer.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Vernie finaly got to where he saw Kagome disapear. He felt around looking for the hole she went through.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome sat in a corner with her knees to her chest and Koga's arms around her.

"What happen to you Kagome" Sango asked. Kagome looked at her and looked away " I made my dad mad and he hit me and I started to run. He is coming after me. He is trying to kill me" Kagome said and started to cry again.

Koga looked down at the women he loved and could not stand to see her in so much pain. He pulled her closer and held her tighter.

**WITH VERNIE**  
>He finaly made it through the wall. He started to walk. He was getting no where.<p>

Vernie transfered into a wolf deamon and started to smell the ground for Kagome scent.

**WITH KAGOME**

It was late and Kagome was trying her best to sleep with the man she loved beside her. She was so scared to go to sleep. She was laying there looking at the celling untill she heard a noise from outside. Kagome carefully removed Koga's arms and got up.

When Kagome made it outside she was frozen in place.

Vernie transformed and looked at Kagome and said " You thought you could hide from me. You should know better then that." Kagome turned to run when all of sudden her dad was on top of her. "You know you can run but you can not hide" Vernie said while laughing. " You might as well give up right now" Vernie screamed.

Koga woke up to a very loud scream. It sounded like a guy voice. Koga rolled over to find that Kagome was missing. He got up and went looking for her. He looked in the kitchen and family room and saw nothing.

Vernie said " You better stay quit or eles". "Or eles what" Kagome said back. " I am going to hurt you" Vernie said. The next thing she knew her father bit her in the shoulder and she screamed in pain.

Koga heared the scream and ran outside to see Kagome get bit by a wolf he has never seen before. Koga ran to Kagome and kicked the wolf off her.

"Well this must be the guy you are in love with. Too bad once I teach you a lesson I am going to kill him with you watching. Then you will go home and listen to what I tell you to do." Vernie said. Kagome looked away from him in fear.

Koga said" YOu will never take Kagome you will have you get through me first." "That is fine with me" Vernie yelled.

With that said the two males went after it. Koga and Vernie fought for only a few minutes. Before Kagome could blink she saw her father on the ground giving up. Koga was about to kill him and before he could. Kagome said " Don't kill him. I want on thing from you father. I want you to leave me here and never mess with me again. If you don't agree with this I will have Koga kill you." Vernie looked at his daughter and saw she was speaking the truth "fine" he said.

Vernie got up and walked away. Koga turned around and looked at Kagome. He went up there and huged her and gave her a long kiss. They looked at each other and smiled. "Lets go home" they both said.

**AUTHOR NOTE:** _**Do you think I should write on and keep telling about their lif together or should I just end it here?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Koga and Kagome woke up the morrning to smell something good cooking. They walked out holding each other hand. Sango cooking some eggs that her son went and collected for them. " Good morrning you two how did you sleep" Sango asked. "We slept okay" Kagome answered while sitting down.

Sango got the table set and brought everyone food and they ate breakfast. "Kagome and I are leaving today to go back to our tribe" Koga said. Sango looked at Kagome and smiled "don't forget to come visit us some okay" Sango said. "I will and that is a promise that I will make you" Kagome said with a smile.

After breakfast Kagome climb on Koga's back and they were off. Once they got back to the tribe everyone was surprised to see Kagome was back. They all greeted her and Koga and went back to work. While they were walking by Kagome over heard one of the weomen say "How long you think she will be here this time".

Koga and Kagome got to their den and Koga turned and looked at Kagome "well what do you want to do" Koga asked. "Well since I don't have to be taken away from each other again have something in mind" Kagome said with an evil smile on her lips. "That is" Koga said. Kagome walked up to Koga and started to kiss him. "We can finally become mates" Kagome said.

**2 hours later**

Koga woke up and looked over at Kagome. _She looks diffrent _Koga thought to himself. Koga thought nothing of it and walked out to go get them some dinner.

Kagome sat up after hearing Koga leave. She looked at her reflection in the spring. _So just like my mom said Once you find the one you love take him by the hand and marry him and you will take your true form _Kagome thought. _Sure my mom is a very powerful miko and my dad is powerful wolf demon. By why am I a wolf. I thought I would be a half demon._ While Kagome was thinking what her mom said she did not even hear or smell Koga walk back in the room.

Koga walked in and looked at the straw and did not see his mate. When he turned around he saw a wolf tail and claws. Koga droped the food in surprise and Kagome spun around and look at him with fear.

"Kagome is that you" Koga asked. "Yes Koga it is me" Kagome said sounding disapointed. "Why are you a wolf" Koga asked. They went over and sat on the straw.

"My mom told me if you find a man you love take him by the hand and you will take your true form. Well my mom is a powerful miko and my dad is a powerful wolf. I picture me being a half demon. Well any ways all my brother and sisters were born a demon, half or miko. I was one of those that was born a human. So my mom used some of her miko powers and a put a spell on me. Once you find a man you love take him by the hand and marry him and your will take your true form. I lived with this burrden for years. when I came to this world I figured out how to use the power of a miko. I also thought Inuyasha was the one I was meant to be with. But as the fight with Naraku got closer I felt my powers slowly fade away. I was panicing that I made a mistake by chosing you. When I got home and had some alone time with my mom I asked her again. She said the same thing. I don't understand it to well" Kagome explained.

Koga looked at Kagome and said " I don't know and I don't care what happens as long as I have you here with me" Koga said. Kagome smiled and Kissed her new mate.

A few days later Kagome woke up before Koga did. She climb out of bed to go get some fresh air.

She was outside when all of sudden someone was holding her there and said "Your excitement explains it just can't wait till I kill your mate" he said. Kagome tryed to turn around and she was not able to do. Kagome tryed to scream but he put is hand over her mouth. "You were so stupid girl" He said.

**Author note: Well what do you think. I just got some more ideas for it and decided I should continue it on. Even though There is not that many people who read my stories. That is okay I oonly put stories on here so I can express my created side and to always have my stories saved. I write all my stories on paper and I like it better on the computer. Okay I am done boring you that read my stories. Sorry about the miss spelled words **


	7. Chapter 7

"No you will not kill my mate" Kagome yelled with anger. When she turned around he disapeared. Kagome walked back into the the cave and saw everyone was starting to wake up. "Good Morrning lord Kagome" everyone said. "Morrning everyone" Kagome said while she was walking to her and Koga cave. Once she entered she saw Koga getting dressed.

Kagome went up and wraped her arms around him and said "Good Morrning love".

"Morrning to you to. Where did you go" Koga said while giving her a kiss on the lips.

"I went outside for some fresh air" Kagome said.

"Okay how did things go out there"? Koga asked

"Things went good" Kagome said

They both went out to go have breakfast with them. Kagome sat down by Koga while they were eatting a noise came from outside.

Koga jumped up and told Kagome to come. We ran out and saw nothing. Kagome went to the left and saw nothing. Koga went to the right and saw nothing. They met back up together and gave each other a kiss and went to do their own work.

**EVENING**

Koga and Kagome were taking a bath and cleaning up. They got out and got dressed and walked hand and hand to their bedroom.

As soon as Koga walked through the door Vernie jumped on Koga's back and bit down on his neck. Kagome was about to run and save Koga when her brothers came up and grabed her and held her down to watch.

"We are so sorry he is making us do this" Her brothers yelled.

Koga pushed him up against the wall untill he fell off of Koga back. Vernie got up and started to run at him again.

**AFTER THE FIGHT**

Kagome got up after being knocked out. She looked for Koga and saw him on the gound bleeding all over the place. She saw no sight of Vernie and her brothers. she crawled over to see if Koga was dead.

He was still yelled for someone. The doctor came in and was checking Koga out.

The doctor turned to Kagome and said "He is in a comma. There is no telling when he will come out of it. I am sorry"

Kagome looked at koga's body and started to cry. "I am so sorry. I promise you I will keep you pack going untill you wake up. I love you"

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I totaly forgot about my story. So how many years do you think Koga should be in a comma?


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome woke up and walk down the halls to the main den. She could not believe how the world has changed so much. Now in the villages were homes made with bricks and had stoves in them. She would have thought Kouga would have of woke up out of his comma by now. Kagome went out and started to play with the cubs. They played hide and seek and a game of tag. After time with the cubs Kagome had to go and train the teens. Once she was done with the teens. She went to go help pick some veggies. Once that was done she had to go and check on the women and the guys and see how they were holding up.

Everything was done for the day they were sitting down eating dinner together. They were all talking, laughing, and having fun. When all of sudden the doctor came running out and told Kagome to come here.

Kagome walked into the room they kept Kouga and saw he was moving his toes. Kagome walked up to Kouga and sat down by him. She stared at him for awhile and took his hand. She was waiting for him to open his eyes.

"Kouga can you hear me. If you can please open your eyes" Kagome said.

They waited a while longer and Kouga stop-ed moving his toes. Kagome sat there and the doctor went back up to Kouga and checked on him.

"Sorry lord Kagome he went back into a comma"

"It is okay. Tell me if he starts to move again"

Kagome got up and walked out of the room and went back to the main den. She told everyone what went on and said good night. Once she got to into her room she fell on the bed and started to cry. She could not believe he came so close to waking up and he fell back into. She hated her dad now with all her might. She also hoped he will never show back up in her and Kouga's life ever again.

Kagome woke up the next day with her eyes still hurting from crying last night. She went out and did the same thing as yesterday. It was finally dinner again and they were all eating when the doctor came running in again. Kagome walked in and saw Kouga moving his toes and his figure's. She sat down beside him.

"Kouga can you hear me. If you can please open your eyes" Kagome said.

They sat there and he stop-ed moving again.

"Please Kouga open your eyes" Kagome said with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sorry lord Kagome he back in the comma again"

"Okay"

Kagome walked back out and straight to her room. She could not take much more of this. He needed to hurry up and wake up.

The next day Kagome just woke up and walked out to the main den and the doctor told her to follow. She did and when she went in the room she saw Kouga moving everything.

"Open your eyes honey"

Kouga open his eyes and stared at Kagome. She looked at Kouga and smiled.

"Oh honey I love you" Kagome said.

"I love you too"Kouga said with confusion

Kagome hugged him and smiled.

"What year is it and who are you"

Kagome looked at with confusion.

A/N okay there is the next chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can with the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome looked down at the ground and then back up to him.

"You have been out for 200 years and I am your mate Kagome"

Kouga looked in her sad eyes and felt bad for not remembering who she is. All he knew is that he had a connection with her. He can smell him on her. She had his bite on her neck that was from him. He also remembered that he is a leader to a clan.

"How the tribe doing"

She looked back up at him.

"They are good. I kept things running for you"

"Well if we are mates then you kept it running for the both of us" He said with a smile.

"UM mm Kouga do you remember how you got into a comma"

"The last thing I remember is my clan and some beautiful lady. I guess that beautiful lady was you. Believe me you are one good looking lady. Someone I could never get. That is why I can't believe we are mates. Do we have any children"

"No we don't. You went into a comma about a week after we became mates" Kagome said looking down.

"No children wait, I was in a comma a week after we mated I though you said I was out for 200 years"

"Yes we have been mates for 200 years and you have been in a comma that long"

"Okay well I should go check on the pack and see if I can remember anything"

Kouga tried to get up and he fell straight to the ground.

"UH Kouga you got to learn how to walk all over again"

He looked at her and said "Why"

"Because when you are in a comma or something happens to you memory you forget how to do things. You forgot how to walk and now you have to be taught again how to do it. I'll go check on the pack and you stay here. I'll be back as fast as I can"

Kagome got up and started to walk out when someone spanked her butt. She turned around and saw Kouga smiling at her. She turned and hugged him.

Once she got to the pack she told them all the news. Also everyone has to try their best to help him learn how to walk again.

Some of the cubs came running to Kagome.

"Is lord Kouga actually awake now"

"Yes he is"

"Can we go see him"

"Yes you guys want to go now"

"Yes" they all screamed

Kagome walked into where Kouga was to see him counting his fingers.

"This years cubs would like to see and meet you. Is that fine with you"

"Yeah go ahead send them in"

Kagome went out and got the cubs and let them all come in. They walked up to Kouga and smiled at him. The giggled when he grinned at them.

Once the cubs were back with their parents Kagome walked back in the room with Kouga.

"This years cubs look healthy"Kouga said

"Yes they are very healthy. We have not lost one this year. Do you mind me asking how did it feel being in a comma"

Kouga looked at her and said "It is like sleeping for a long time and you have a very hard time waking up. It is like you are trying to fight something but, it is un touchable"

"Well I guess I am going to the cave and go to bed. We got alot of work tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep as well" Kagome said and went up and hugged him.

"Why don't you sleep with me" Kouga gave her a confuse look.

"It not big enough for two"

"We can make it work"

"Night Kouga"

"Night my sexy mate"

Kagome smiled at him and walked out of the room.

In the room Kagome walked to their spring to take a bath. Kagome climbed in and could not help and think.

_"He does not even remember me. How can he not remember me. I went and talked to him everyday. I have even told him my name and he has not once called me by my name like he use to. I don't know if I can handle this. It will be hard knowing that he does not even know who I am."_

Kagome walked into the room to climb into bed when all of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind.

"It's me. Be quiet I have to tell you something" said the stranger.

A/N Here is another chapter. I got bored today and decided to write another chapter since I have not written any chapters for a while. If you read my other story THE PERFECT FAMILY I will try and keep adding some more chapters to that story as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome froze in fear when she felt someone grab her.

"Who are you" Kagome whispered.

"That does not matter I came here to tell you something important"

"what"

"I snuck away from him. I am here to tell you that when your mate went into a comma. Vernie put a spell on him. If you want him to remeber you and everything about you. Then you need to figure out how to reverse this spell.

_**Please take my dream and bring it near . What I want Is What**__  
><em>_**I should get . Let all my dreams Now be met .**_

With that said the stranger left. Kagome was confused about what he said.

She climbed into bed.

She woke up only to find out that she over slept. She jumped out of bed and ran down the halls. She took care of what she need to as fast as she she was done Kagome went into the room with Kouga.

Kouga was tryining to walk. Kagome walked up to him and said "Here put your hands on my shoulder and walk with me"

"Okay"

"You are doing it"

"All thanks to you"

Kouga was seated back on his bed.

"So my mate how did you sleep"

"Not that good you are not by my side"

"I got a question for you"

"Yeah what"

"So how did we meet"

Kagome looked at him and frowned.

Kagome just finished telling Kouga how they meet. How they fell in love. Who did this to him and everything. Kagome could tell his expression has changed.

"What is wrong"

"You mean to tell me that your father did this to me"

"Yeah"

"Did you plan for this to happen"

"No why would I do that. I love you"

"Are sure. I just have a feeling that you planed this"

"No if I did I would not be here. I would have never kept the pack running"

"So, wait you are here to take control of the pack"

"NO I am here because I love you" Kagome said with tears coming from her eyes

"For some reason I do not beleive you"

"Why can't you"

"I don't know you"

"Yes you do Kouga we are mates"

"No I don't I want you to leave"

"Why"

"Because you cause nothing but trouble. NOW LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK" Kouga yelled.

"FINE. I'll be back when I have some proof I did not plan this"

Kagome got up and went to grab some stuff. She told the pack good bye and left.


	11. Chapter 11

Kagome was walking through the forest when she ran into Sango.

"Hey" Kagome said.

"Hellow Kagome. Man you look like you have had a bad day"

"I have Sango. I don't know what to do any more"

"What do you mean"

"Kouga was in a comma you know and he woke up"

"Well that should be good for you"

"No he does not remeber me"

"OH"

"He wanted to know everything and I told him"

"So how did he take it"

"He said I planed it and he told me to leave and never come back"

"What"

"Yeah. The weird thing is the night before that someone was in my room and I don't know who he was. He said that my father put a spell on him so he would not remeber who I am. The only way to fix this is by reversing the spell"

"Why don't you stay at my place and we can work together on this"

"Thank you Sango"

"By the way, where were you heading"

"I don't know just some where far so I can think"

"Okay"

**With Kouga**

The tribe was in the room with him everyday helping him learn how to walk again. Kouga made them work day in and day out.

Tracy walked in where Kouga was and saw him thinking.

"My lord what are you thinking about"

"Oh just that girl that was my so called mate"

"Why do you say that about her. I knew her we were like sisters"

"Then you tell me something what happen the day I went into a comma"

"What kind of answer are you asking for"

"I meant between her and I"

"You two were madly in love. You looked at her like she was an angle. She looked at you like you were king of her world. Well any way that day you two went for a walk down to the river. It was like watching children playing. Untill you guys started to make out but any way. You came up and ate dinner. Then you went to the room. We heared screaming and we could not get into your room. We try and try. When we walked in you were all bloody and Kagome was knocked out cold"

Kouga looked at Tracy and smiled

"I guess I have made the biggest mistake of my life"

"How"

"By telling the one person that loves me to leave and never come back"

"I did not know you said that to her. She said she had to go on a trip"

"Well she said when she has proof then she would be back"

"Wow Kouga"

"Yeah well I am going to get some sleep"

"Okay night lord Kouga"

**With Kagome**

"Hey Sango what are all these books"

"Oh those books. My dad was all into magic and spells"

"Do you think I can take a look at them and see what I can find out"

"Yeah sure. Just make yourself at home"

Kagome grabed some books and started to read.


	12. Chapter 12

Kouga woke up early this morning. He was now able to walk again and manage his own pack. Kouga started to think to himself

"I wounder where that girl could have gone off too. I was most likely right about her though. It has been a year since she has Left. She never showed back up. On the other hand though she could have not found proof yet."

With Kagome

Kagome was reading one of the books when she found a page with the spell Kouga was under.

_**Please take my dream and bring it near . What I want Is What**__  
><em>_**I should get . Let all my dreams Now be met .**_

_To make this spell work you have to write your dream on a pice of paper while saying the hold it with twissers under a candle. _

_There is only one way to break the spell on a person. The only way to break the spell is by finding the person who wrote down the spell. They have to write down why they want the spell reverse and say _

_**"Circle of reflection, **_

_**circle of protection,**_

_**may the sender of all harm feel the power of this charm."**_

When Kagome found this out and went to her room and gathered up her stuff.

"Where are you going Kagome" Sango asked

"I found out how to reverse the spell. The only problem is that I have to have my father do. I am going to find him"

With that Kagome left.

With Kouga

"Ginta get in here"

"Yes Kouga"

"I still can't get that girl out of my head. You tell me about our so called relationship"

"Well Kouga when we traveled to defeat Narku every time you smelt her you ran to go meet her. You called her your woman. When she diapered you were depressed. The pack had gone down while you were depressed. Then when she came back and you had her everything went up. Also she knew what to do with the pups. For a good example last year pups. We did not lose any of them. Now this year pups we have already lost 7. It is all because you can't see what you two had. You guys were perfect together."

Ginta said as he walked out of the room.

With Kagome

Kagome has just left Sango's house. She was heading North towards her dad hide out. The only reason why she knew where it was because, when she was little her father and her went there all the time together.

As she drew closer to the hide out she had a strange feeling. Kagome pressed on to make sure she made it there without any problem.

She decided it was time to make camp and rest up. Tomorrow will be the day she will reach the hide out. She need all the energy she could get. She knew tomorrow was not going to be a good day. She had no idea what was in store for her.

A/N Sorry for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kagome started to walk towards her dad's hide out. When she stared to get close she had a strange feeling. There was a strange smell in the air. All of a sudden a Kagome blacked out.

With Kouga

Kouga sat in his room thinking about what Ginta said. He could not help this feeling he had about this girl. He deiced that he would go and take a nap and maybe something will come to his mind.

With Kagome

Kagome woke up in a dark room. She looked around and notice that she was in her dad's hide out. "Where are you dad" Kagome screamed. "Stop yelling Kagome, dad will not be back till this evening" Kagome brother said. "Where did he go" Kagome yelled again. "You will see when he gets back" Kagome brother said while walking out of the room. Kagome started to try to get lose from the ropes around her.

With Kouga

"Wake up Kouga" said a strange voice. Kouga stared to stir awake. Once Kouga sat up he was knocked out cold.

Kouga woke up in a dark room. "Where am I" Kouga said out loud. "Is that you Kouga" Kagome said. "Yes this is Kouga. Who are you" Kouga asked. "It is Kagome" Kagome said. "Kagome have you found your proof yet" Kouga asked. "I was very close" Kagome replied. "How close were you" Kouga asked. "Well I found out what spell you are under and now I came to my father's hide out so I could reverse the spell" Kagome replied.

"So that is why you came here huh my dear Kagome" Vernie said. "Yes dad that is why I am here" Kagome said in a frustrated voice. "Give me a good reason why I should give him back to you" Vernie said. "I want to know what happen to my wonderful father" Kagome asked. "You want to know what happen to him. Your wonderful father finally realized that I could not lose my sweet Kagome to a low life like Kouga. He is not worth your time. You are a popular wolf that you can not settle down with" Vernie said. "Dad he is not a low life. I also am not a popular wolf. My husband is also not a low life" Kagome replied. "Yes he is a low life. I will make you a deal if you leave him and come and work for me I will give him his memory back" Vernie said.

"I..."

**Author note: **Cliff hanger hahahahahaha. I am so sorry how long this chapter took me to update. I forgot about my story until I got on my email and saw how many people were following my story. I will like to thank you all for following and favoring my story it means so much. I know I have bad grammar but, I am working on fixing that so you should see some change in it. Any ways I still like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! See you all next chapter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"So do we have a deal" Vernie screamed. "I not leaving him" Kagome said crying. Kouga looked at her and felt sorry especially since the way he talk to her when he kicked her out. "Kagome you do what you have to. When we get out of here I am taking you on a date to get to know you better. Like you said we are mates and us wolf's mate for life" Kouga said with a big smile on his lips. "You mean it Kouga" Kagome smiled at him. "Ye..." Kouga started until he got interrupted. "You guys will never get out of here. I will not let any of you go. Not until Kagome agrees to work for me" Vernie said and walked out of the room.

5 DAYS LATER...

"We got to get out of here Kouga" Kagome said. "I know but how"Kouga started to think. "Can you think of anything Kouga" Kagome asked. "No I can not" Kouga said in frustration.

_The Door Opened_

"It has been five days. So Kagome do you agree to work for me" Vernie said with a smile on his face. "Yes dad I will become your slave but, you got to let Kouga go with his memory" Kagome said. "Yes I will" Vernie said. Vernie untied Kagome and said "Now go to your room I will be with you shortly". "Okay" Kagome said and walked out of the room.

Vernie did the reverse to the spell. Then he knocked Kouga out and erased his memory of where his hide out is and told his son to bring him back to his tribe.

Vernie walked into Kagome room. Kagome lunged at Vernie but he dogged her attack and took out a shock collar. Kagome sat there trying to get the collar off. "You can't take that off it is only allowed to be taken off by the on who placed it. Witch is me so only I can take it off. You might as well give up on it" Vernie said and started to laugh. "How did you know what I was trying to do" Kagome asked. "It was not hard to figure out sweetheart. You wanted to go back to normal and I knew you would do anything for that" Vernie said.

"Even if you have this collar on me does not mean I am going to be listening to you" Kagome said. "I figured you would say that" Vernie said. He got off the bed and walked over to Kagome and pinned her against the wall. He placed his hand on her and started to say " You will no longer have to think by your self. From now on what ever I command you will do". Vernie opened his eyes and smiled. He walked out of the room to leave Kagome alone.

Kagome just came too and got up to go find her dad. " I feel is Kouga" Kagome thought. Kagome started to make a run for the exit when all of a sudden her body stooped dead in it's tract. "You know you can't leave with out permission so come to the table and eat with your family" Vernie said in Kagome mind. Kagome body turn and started to walk toward the table. "What is happening I have no control over my body" Kagome was screaming in her mind.

WITH KOUGA

Kouga just woke up and looked around. "Where am I and where is Kagome" Kouga thought. He started to look around and he saw his pack members. He got everyone quit and asked " Do you guys know where Kagome is". Everyone looked at each other and screamed in excitement. "Kouga you got your memory back" Ginta yelled. " Where is Kagome" Kouga asked again. "Man you don't remember what you said/did to her" Ginta asked confused. "No what did I do to her" Kouga asked. "Man you kicked her out because, you said you guys were not mates and you made her leave. She is staying with Sango" Ginta said. Kouga surprised that he said that to her. He got up and started to run in the direction of Sango's house.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kouga made it to Sango's house in no time. He was getting ready to knock on Sango's door when Mirrku opened the door. "Hello" Kouga said. "Hey, What are you doing here" Mirrku asked. " I am here for Kagome" Kouga said. "Well come in. We should talk about that" Mirrku said nervously.

With Kagome

Dinner was over and Kagome was thinking of a way to escape. Once everyone fell asleep. Kagome opened her window and started to climb out of it. _You can't leave. You promised me. _All of a sudden Kagome's body turned her around and made her get in bed.

With Kouga

Kouga got into Sango's house and sat down. Sango walked in and sat down by Mirrku. "Okay Kouga, Kagome was here and she figured out how to get your memory back. Witch it looks like she succeed in doing" Sango explained. "Okay well when should she be back" Kouga asked. "You can stay here because, I don't know. All I know she is suppose to come back here when she is done" Sango said. "Okay thank you" Kouga said.

2 Weeks Later

"Okay Sango, I got to go find her do you know where she went" Kouga said. "Just be patient I am not for sure how far she had to travel" Sango said while trying to calm Kouga down. "No, Sango something wrong. If she went to go get this spell reversed then she would of hurried back to see if it worked" Kouga yelled. "Okay Kouga, calm down. You are right but how do you know something is wrong" Sango said. " I just got this feeling. So are you going to tell me or not" Kouga screamed. "All I know is that she said she had to got to her dad's hide out. She headed West. Sango said.

With Kagome

"I wounder how Kouga is doing" Kagome thought. "Don't worry child he is coming this way. You will be the one to kill him also" Vernie said while laughing. " I will not do anything like that. Why do you think I will" Kagome yelled. "I have control over what you do" Vernie said while walking out of the room.

"Man I wish I knew what spell he used on me so I could try and reverse it" Kagome thought. Kagome sneaked into her dad's spell room to begin to look for the spell he used on her. Kagome grabed a book and started to look and study it.

With Kouga

After Kouga got a drink he smelled Kagome. He started to run as fast as his legs would take him in the direction that Kagome smell was coming.

Author note: Sorry for a short chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vernie jumped out of bed to go find Kagome. He walked into her bed room and saw that she was missing. Vernie went and woke up all her brother and told him to go out and stall Kouga while he went to go find Kagome.

Vernie walked all around the house looking. For a odd reason he was not able to find Kagome's smell. He sat down and started to think about where would she be with no smell. He looked outside and all the rooms besides the spell room. "That must be where she is. I rember now I put a spell on the room so no one would know where I was. To tell my self the truth that was a stupid idea. I mean what if some stranger came in and started going through my stuff and I would never know. Wait why am I still talking to my self I got to get to Kagome!"

Kagome heard the door open and ripped out the page that she thought was the correct spell. She put the book back in the shelf and pretended that she working on new spells. Vernie smiled at her and said " I'm glad to see that you are practicing you spells. I though you were through with them". Kagome turned and said " Well daddy I figured that I might as well practice them if I want to become as power full as you are". "I am glad to hear that but, the time has come for you to go and destroy that pathetic mate of yours" Vernie said as he held the door open for her.

**With Kouga**

Kouga was running when he got stoped by this guy. "May I help you some how" Kouga asked. "Yes, you can. The way you can help me is by turning you butt around and leave" Kagome's brother said. "I will do no such thing. I have to get my mate back" Kouga yelled. " You will do no such thing. Your mate is a lot happier here then she is with you" Kagome's brother said.

With that last thing said Kouga lunged at Kagome's brother. Kouga could not figure it out this guy was not fighting him back. "Why are you not fighting me boy" Kouga asked. "I am saving you for your mate. She will be the one to destroy you" Kagome's brother said. Kouga gave him a wired look and went down and grabed the boy. "Why did you say my wife is the on who will destroy me" Kouga asked. " She does not love you any more. She told me that you are ugly and too needy." Kagome's brother said.

Kouga punched the boy in the face and said " Don't you ever say that. I know my Kagome would never say anything like that". "Well then I guess you don't know your mate like I do then" Kagome's brother said.

**With Kagome**

She saw her dad opening the door for her. " Dad why do you want me to go destroy my mate" Kagome asked. " He is not worth your time. This boy is destroy you and everything I have raised you for" Vernie said while touching her cheek. "Okay daddy I will do it for you" Kagome said.

Kagome walked out of the room and took a deep breath and started to run in the direction that she smelled Kouga.

**With Kouga**

Kouga just got done securing the guy that has been talking bad about his mate to a tree. "Now you can't stop me from doing anything" Kouga said. "Well it don't matter now. She is on her way" Kagome's brother said with a smirk on his face. Kouga smelled the air and saw that he was speaking the truth. Kouga got a big smile on his face and sat down on a log to wait for Kagome.

**With Kagome**

Kagome jumped up in a tree and looked down at Kouga. "I can't believe how close you and I are." Kagome thought. "Remember your mission it is to destroy this guy" vernie said in her head. With that Kagome jumped down and started to attack.

_**A/N I know it has been awhile since the last update. I am sorry! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kagome landed on top of Kouga and started to punch him. Kouga could not believe what was happening. Kouga pushed Kagome off and was blocking all the punches she was throwing. He was getting cut up by her claws. "Kagome sweet heart what are you doing" Kouga asked. " You don't know me" Kagome screamed while tears rolled down her face.

Kouga grabed Kagome and pushed her against the tree. "I do know you. We are mate's and I love you. We are meant to be. Don't you remember we were going to raise 3 children and you were going to name one Tina because that's your favorite thing. Next we were going to grow old together and watch our grandchildren grow up" Kouga said. " I don't remember saying any of that. I don't want children. They are nasty creates and why would I want to be called mom" Kagome yelled back. "Don't you lie to me. I see you with children you are meant to be a mother. I don't care what you say." Kouga yelled.

Kagome kicked Kouga and got him off her. She went back to attacking him. The only thing that was bothering Kouga was that Kagome was crying.

**With Vernie**

Vernie was watching Kagome beat up Kouga. He was enjoying what he was watching. He decided that it was a good time to go eat.

**With Kagome and Kouga**

All of a sudden Kagome felt her father's hold on her stop. Kagome stopped hitting Kouga and hugged him. "This will not last long. My father has put a spell on me and has control of my body." Kagome said. " I figured that is what happen to you. I mean why would you attack me" Kouga said with a smile on his face.

Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "When my father takes over my body again I need you to say what's on the paper." Kagome say. "Okay I will do whatever I have to do as long as I get you back" Kouga said.

Vernie noticed that Kagome stopped attacking and he took over her body. Kagome's body was forced to attack again. Kouga was trying to read the paper to see what he was told to say. Kagome was fighting with her dad. Vernie was trying to make Kagome get the paper out of Kouga's hand.

Kouga said the few words and the spell was broken. Kagome's body fell down to the ground once the spell was released. Kagome jumped up and hugged Kouga. Kouga picked Kagome up and headed back to Sango's house.

**At Sango's house**

Kagome was telling them her story with her father and how long it felt to her. They spent the night at Sango's house.

**At the den**

Kouga and Kagome made it back to the den safely. Once they were their they shared their story one more time. They gave each other a kiss and they lived happily ever after.

* * *

><p><p>

_Well that is the story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I most likely will start a new story this summer. Well I hope you guys liked it! Thank's for all the support and I can't wait till I start my next story! Write again later!_


End file.
